vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucy Bennett
Lucy BennettOne Way or Another was the cousin of Bonnie Bennett, a former friend and ally of Katherine Pierce and a witch. She appeared to be more advanced at witchcraft than Bonnie at the time. Lucy is currently in hiding from the Armory. It is later revealed by Alexandria St. John that she was killed, by Virginia herself. However, Virginia St. John offered a contradicting story to her sister Alex's story, so this had put Lucy's status as unknown, but in I Was Feeling Epic, it is finally confirmed she is deceased. Lucy was a member of the Bennett Family. Early History Not much is known about Lucy's past; however, it is apparent that she was well versed in magic and lore, even knowing about The Sun and the Moon Curse. Sometime before the events of the series, Katherine saved Lucy's life from an unknown circumstance and she had to pay a debt owed. Lucy also mentions that she has to stop letting vampires control her, meaning she has dealt with vampires in her past. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Two In, Masquerade, Lucy is summoned to return back to Mystic Falls, Virginia by Katherine Pierce. When they meet up, Katherine reveals that Lucy didn't have a choice and that she really needed her as backup against the Salvatore brothers later that night in order to retrieve the Moonstone. Lucy deduces that Katherine also wants her to break the Sun and the Moon Curse. That night, Lucy accompanied Katherine to the Masquerade Ball at the Lockwood Mansion. When she arrived, she briefly met Bonnie, whom 'got a weird vibe' from her. Lucy confronts her 'friend', concerned that another Bennett witch was involved, and that things have changed since no one was supposed to know she was involved with Katherine's plan. Eventually, Lucy performed a spell that linked Katherine and her Doppelgänger, Elena Gilbert, together, in order to prevent the Salvatore brothers from being able to kill Katherine. However, after the discovery that the witch she was fighting was in fact a Bennett witch, Lucy decided to reverse the spell placed on the doppelgängers and help Bonnie and the Salvatores defeat Katherine. She cursed the moonstone that Katherine was seeking from the Salvatores so that when she touched it, she was incapacitated, which allowed the Salvatore brothers to lock Katherine in the tomb. Afterward, Lucy was seen leaving Mystic Falls, having assured her little cousin that they would see each other again soon. Season Six In I Alone, Damon Salvatore went to where Lucy was living off-screen in order to obtain her Bennett blood so that he and Elena could use it with the Ascendant (and Liv Parker's magical assistance) to rescue Bonnie from the 1994 Prison World. Lucy gave Damon the blood he requested, presumably after learning why it was necessary, but this attempt to bring Bonnie back to the living world was unsuccessful, it wouldn't be for many more episodes that Bonnie ended up finding her own way back to her loved ones. Season Seven In One Way or Another, Virginia tells Bonnie that, as far as the St. John's were concerned, Lucy was the only known, living witch of the Bennett line, though she had disappeared about four years prior. This was before they found out about Bonnie being resurrected. In Somebody That I Used to Know, Alex St. John claimed her sister killed Lucy after she sealed the vault under the Armory's basement, imprisoning Yvette, their sister, for four years. Season Eight In I Was Feeling Epic, Lucy appears as a spirit alongside Bonnie and other deceased Bennett Witches to stop the hellfire from consuming Mystic Falls, and they succeed. Personality Born and raised in the town of Mystic Falls, Virginia, at some point in time, Lucy left her hometown to travel the world. Lucy has been seen to care about her family and witches in general, which is evident when she scolded and betrayed Katherine for not informing her that a witch, and especially a fellow Bennett witch such as Bonnie, would be in attendance at the party where they had planned to steal the moonstone. She is also known to return a debt when she can, as she also mentioned that she only helped Katherine with the linking spell to repay her for saving her life some time prior to the Masquerade Ball. She also seems to look out for others, as she made sure to tell Stefan and Damon that Elena was okay and that she would heal quickly, since she had Bonnie to help her. Physical Appearance Lucy is well-known for her almond brown eyes, cocoa brown skin and beautifully long dark hair. She was also pretty tall, with an athletic, fit body and a trendy fashion sense. Powers and Abilities As a Bennett Witch, Lucy comes from a powerful Bloodline of Witches. When Bonnie and Lucy first met, she displayed a great knowledge of magic and a control over divination, through touching Bonnie learned of the moonstone and showed her cousin that she could be trusted. She performed a linking spell that would link Elena to Katherine, so that anything that happened to Katherine would also happen to Elena. This was Katherine's plan in order to ensure her survival in case her confrontation with Stefan and Damon ended badly. She then performed the unlinking spell once Katherine was stopped. One of Lucy's most notable spells was the curse she placed on the moonstone, as a result when Katherine touched the moonstone she was subdued in mere seconds. Later, it was revealed that Lucy was the witch that sealed the Armory's vault with the powerful Bennett sealing spell. Though her current status is contradictory, she has either been in hiding, utilizing a powerful cloaking spell, or has become a victim (so the spell could not be undone) of the Armory (specifically Virginia). The latter seems impossible as Virginia is human, though circumstance around these details are quite unclear. Weaknesses Lucy has the typical weaknesses of a human/witch. Relationships *Lucy and Bonnie (Distant Cousins/Friends/Former Allies) *Lucy and Katherine (Ex-Friends/Former Allies/Enemies) *Lucy and the Salvatore Brothers (Former Allies/Former Enemies) *Lucy and Virginia St. John (Enemies/Virginia possibly killed her) Appearances Season Two *''Masquerade'' Season Six * I Alone (Mentioned) Season Seven * One Way or Another (Mentioned) * Somebody That I Used to Know (Mentioned) Season Eight *''I Was Feeling Epic'' (Spirit) Name *'Lucy' is of Latin origin, and the meaning is "light." *'Bennett' is an uncommon unisex name, which could be Latin or Hebrew in origin. The meaning of the name is "blessed." Trivia *Lucy is a distant cousin of Bonnie Bennett. *According to Lucy, Katherine saved her life at some point in time. This makes Lucy the second known member of the Bennett family to have their life saved by Katherine; the first was Emily, back in the 1800s. *She is one of few witches to have survived through the end of the episode in which she appeared. *Although she doesn't make an appearance, she is mentioned in the episode, I Alone for providing the blood required for Damon and Elena to reach the 1994 Prison World. Gallery DTVD-207-1922.jpg |Lucy with the Moonstone. DTVD-207-2108.jpg |Lucy tells Bonnie of their kinship DTVD-209-0649.jpg |Lucy and Bonnie. Lucy Bennett.jpg Mas002.jpg|Lucy and Katherine Vampire-diaries-season-2-masquerade (19).jpg|Lucy and Katherine Normal DTVD-209-0611.jpg|Lucy and Katherine lucy215.png lucy475.png lucy548.png lucy648.png lucy665.png lucy698.png lucy2544.png lucy2555.png lucy2658.png Lucy3587.png lucy5698.png|Lucy and Katherine lucy6548.png|Lucy and Katherine lucy6658.png lucy6952.png|Lucy and Katherine lucy6958.png|Lucy and Katherine lucy7412.png lucy7458.png lucy7858.png|Lucy and Katherine lucy7896.png|Lucy and Katherine Screenshot_1196.jpg Screenshot_1197.jpg|Lucy and Katherine Screenshot_1198.jpg Screenshot_1200.jpg Screenshot_1210.jpg Screenshot_1235.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:Bennett Family Category:Female Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Supernatural Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Two Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Witches Category:Unknown status Category:Deceased Category:Ghosts Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Eight Characters